One of the requirements in the manufacture of certain products at high speed commercial levels is the capacity to place in registry upon those products certain viscous fluid materials which can readily be converted to a solid state. Producing measured amounts of material in registry can be accomplished by a variety of means. These means, e.g. solenoids, rotary valves, computer controlled nozzles, etc. are mechanically coupled to a continuously moving belt of sheet stock so that application of measured amounts of fluid can be applied at specifically spaced intervals.
Difficulties are encountered, however, when it is desired to apply a pattern or line extending longitudinally along the length of travel of the sheet stock. These problems are particularly acute when the sheet stock is advanced at varying speeds and/or the pattern is applied in short cycles. Complicated pressure equalizing spray nozzles of complex configurations coupled with computer triggered feedback circuitry have been used in an attempt to provide precise longitudinal configurations. Because of the nature of the equipment and its sensitivity, many difficulties are encountered in high speed commercial operations. The process and apparatus of this invention provide a simple mechanical means for the application of viscous fluid to sheet stock in registry in precisely defined longitudinal patterns. A simple mechanical valve is utilized to perform this function and all of the advantages inherent in replacing complex circuitry with simple accurate mechanical apparatus are obtained.